Shades of Grey and Those Caramel Eyes
by SmallStar4Eva
Summary: Logan's life seems to be good, though painful with out his sister. He's a Brother of Redwall, about to be married, and looking forward to a new life. What he doesn't expect is for a bit of his painful past to resurface, and try to take revenge. PLZ R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OMG, a REDWALL STORY!!! I've never written one before…I usually write Warriors fanfics….(on that note, please click on the blue name, I repeat, BLUE letters that spell out SMALLSTARFOREVA then, read and review my other stories!!!!!) anyway...thanks to Flamespirit, for inspiration. She was complaining to me how Redwall was too black and white…so I hope my title fits my up coming story…******

Prologue

Two squirrels wandered aimlessly through the woods, confused and disoriented. The male squirrel looked about seven seasons; the female could not have been more then two. They stumbled across the frozen trees, half conscious of the bitter winter, and unaware of any sense of direction. The younger squirrel fell, the icy snow muffling her yelp of pain. Her brother helped her up, squinting at the sky. A huge bell tower stood in the way of the sun. "Come on, I see shelter." He murmured to his whimpering sister. Clutching his sister's numbed paw, they made their way towards the abbey.

The Brothers and Sisters of Redwall were sympathetic, and kindly took them in. They fed the children food, bathed them, and then sent them to bed. No questions were asked, just kind words and soft whispers. Later that night, several of the creatures stayed up late, talking quietly. Who were these mysterious children? Where did they come from? Where were their parents? Rumors began to spread about the younger squirrel, the one with the caramel colored eyes. Such beautiful eyes could only belong to a Princess! They joked. Then drifted off to bed, each one looking forward to hearing the squirrel's story tomorrow.

However, the next morning, the sister could not be found. They searched high and low. The older squirrel was frantic and hysterical. Where was she? Why did she leave? Was she unhappy? When the search parties came back, with no sign of his sister, he grieved. Surely his sister was dead. He closed his eyes.

Gone.

He would never see those caramel eyes again, see them swirl and sparkle, and dance right before his own eyes.

She was gone.

**STOP! YOU HAVE ONLY DONE HALF OF YOUR JOB! Congratulations…you have read my story…however, you have not yet…REVEIWED IT!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm trying to tell u something…..) I hope u liked it! I love Redwall…all those explanations about the…food……….food…………..**


	2. Chapter 1 Remebering

**A/N: sorry!!!!!** **Haven't updated in like, forever! SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. It's going to be a bit weird, or at least not as well as I did with the prologue, but I have INSANE writers block as basically BSing the rest….**

Logan sighed happily, letting the early spring wind ruffle his golden fur. Picking up his rush basket, he slowly made his way towards the gardens. Taking his time to smell the roses, Logan smiled and sniffed in the air. Redwall Abbey was the happiest place he could ever be.

"Good morning, young Brother!" a voice called. He turned around.

"Oh! Good morning, Abbot Sesmus. How are you today?"

The kindly old mouse chuckled, leaning on his cane for support.

"I'm fine, young one. Are you excited for tonight?" Logan's eyes brightened.

"Yes, Father Abbot! Most definitely yes! I've always dreamed of becoming a Brother of Redwall, and to serve the Order and such. I've studied hard."

"Indeed you have. What do you have in that basket of yours, eh? Flowers for Cynthia?" Logan blushed furiously.

"N...n…no, sir. Vegetables for Friar Holfur, sir."

Abbot Sesmus smiled. "No flowers for the fiancé? Not even the sister-"he stopped abruptly, and then apologized.

"Please forgive me, Logan. I did not mean to open any old wounds."

The young squirrel turned his head, feeling the warm wind blow in his face. For a moment, he looked older that the sixteen seasons he was. His expression seemed tired and weary, different then from the joyful squirrel he was a second before. The pain in his brown eyes was openly seen, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Rhimera is dead. There's no point in hiding it. I'll visit her later. Please excuse me, Father."

Abbot Sesmus watched the young squirrel walk briskly towards the Abbey. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Logan walked carefully up the stairs, making his way for the Infirmary. His head was still full of memories, and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

_Whooph!_ Logan ran straight into a squirrel. With a small cry, the squirrel fell down.

"I'm so sorry!" he murmured quickly, helping the maiden up. He looked into her face, and gasped.

"Cynthia! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" The pretty squirrel maiden laughed.

"It's alright, Logan. You didn't mean too." She laughed another tinkling laugh.

"Though if, you were a Dibbun, I would have to punish you." Logan smiled at his fourteen seasoned friend.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to go on a walk with me. I was going to visit her grave." His tone was light, but his eyes were solemn. "Abbot Sesums reminded me." The Infirmary assistant smiled forlornly.

"You know he didn't mean too."

"Of course, of course. Come with me. Spending the afternoon with you might help raise my sprits."

Together, the young couple made their way toward the flower gardens. Logan kept a wistful smile on as he gathered azaleas, violets, carnations and dogwood.

"She always liked pink…" he said to Cynthia as he picked the flowers. "It was her favorite color. She said…" he paused thoughtfully. "She said it made her happy. The slender maiden nodded her brown eyes full of understanding. They slowly made their way across the lawn.

"What other thing did Rhimera like?" Cynthia asked, her paws folded in her lap. She was the only beast Logan could speak to freely about his sister. He sighed and moved the flowers from one paw to the other.

"She liked many things. Dancing, listening to stories, playing, that sort of thing. But most of all she liked singing. She was pretty shy, so I guess that was her way expressing herself." He paused in front of the gravestone. It was placed under a willow tree by the pond, pink flowers grew around it. It read:

**Rhimera**

**Though Her Body Does Not Rest Here, We Will Always Remember Her.**

Logan crouched beside the stone, smiling weakly.

" I was always protective of her. I felt that she was too innocent, too pure, for anything to come to harm to her. I was-" here, his voice broke, "I was determined to make it stay…that way, and yet.…" Logan bowed his head in grief, punching the soft soil next to him. "…and yet, I failed…" he whispered angrily. For several minutes, he stayed their, sobbing quietly as Cynthia rubbed his back. Eventually he wiped his tears away.

"Today's her birthday. I suppose I should celebrate it with joy. He sat, staring at the smooth stone in front of him, watching as the sunlight beamed across it.

"What did I do wrong?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOo**

**That evening…**

"Congragulations!"

"Thank you, Brother Gelfum."

"You earned it, lad."

"Thank you, but it was hard, Sister Grace."

"Welcome, Brother!"

"Thanks, Brother Marks."

"Here's your new robe, young'un. It's white, so be careful."

The new Brother Logan slipped the soft fabric over his head, allowing old Recorder Sister Aruelia to straighten it. Cheers out rang through Great Hall. And the feasting began. The stone walls were festooned with ribbons and brightly lighted with torches, creating a warm, happy atmosphere. Food was everywhere. Spring vegetables soup, ripe yellow cheese with almond flakes, hazelnut bread, mushroom and onion stew, breads, cheeses, soups, stews, flans, desserts, and drinks were everywhere.

"Twy this, Milly!"

"You haf to eat this trifle, Roran. If delicious!"

The elder Redwallers smiled as the watched the Dibbuns enjoying the good food. Brother Logan sat between the Abbot and Cynthia, willingly sampling everything in sight.

Several hours later, as the good food was being finished and the Dibbuns and Redwallers were drifting off to bed. Brother Logan had retired early, too stuffed to do anything. Abbot Sesmus and Cynthia sat together in front of the fire.

"Quite a day for our young Logan. What with the Brotherhood ceremony, and having it set on his sister's birthday. It was his choice, so it must be very painful for him." He commented.

"He seemed very confused to me, Father, when we visited Rhimera's grave. I only wish I could help him….." she drifted off sadly. Abbot Sesmus started.

"Oh, but you have! More than anyone else in this Abbey. You were too young to understand, but after his sister's disappearance, Logan went into a deep depression. At first, he openly wept and displayed his emotions. But gradually, he grew colder, freezing his heart, refusing to show his emotions." Abbot Sesmus smiled blissfully. "And then you came along, and melted it. His heart must have had quite a rupture when he met you. I suppose you remind him of her, a bit." Cynthia blushed at the compliment.

"Do you remember, Rhimera?" she asked hesitantly. Abbot Sesmus sighed.

"How could I? Those eyes, they were like melted caramel, constantly swirling with different emotions… She was very shy, and was constantly by Logan's side. She was always hanging onto some part of his clothing. They were an interesting pair, the two of them. Logan never got annoyed with her, never shook her away, and she never got angry or anything. I guess it's because they've been through so much, together. It was a great shock to all of us when she disappeared. Her appreance, well, lets see…she was rather small for her age, and terribly thin. But her fur after a good wash, of course, was very silky and fine. It was a darker shade then her eyes. She was pretty cute, though her timidity made her almost mysterious to everybody. We stayed up rather late talking about where those two youngsters came from, but after the disappearance, we never asked Logan where they came from. If she grew up, I'm sure she would be a true beauty." Cynthia smiled.

"I think I would have liked to meet this maiden. She seems quite nice."

"Indeed she was, indeed she was."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOo**

Cynthia quietly opened the door to Logan's room. She peeked in. Logan sat on his windowsill, the curtain gently blowing from the open window. Moonlight shone across his face. He was still fully clothed.

And he was crying.

Cynthia swiftly walked over, wiping away the tear from his face. He let out a trembling sigh. Closing his eyes tightly, he whispered.

"Life is good, so far. I have you, I'm a Brother now, no danger. It's just…." He scowled, frustrated at himself. "I'm so greedy, asking for more when I already have all this. And yet…yet I still miss her." He looked up.

'Is that a bad thing? Am I a bad beast because I chased her away?" his voice was goarse. Cynthia frowned.

"You didn't chase her away, Logan. Stop blaming yourself."

'I know…but still…." He turned his gaze towards the window. She followed his eyes, to see him looking at the gravestone.

"I wanted it positioned so that both moonlight and sunlight always be shining on her." He faced Cynthia, taking her by surprise by hugging her close.

"Thank you."

**A/N: long enough for ya pplz? I hope so. Lotsa fluff, as u can see. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Authors Note: Important!

Afternoon Tea Scones with Strawberry Jam and Cream By Brain Jaques

**NOTE: due to various/lazy reasons, I will not be updating any chapters until the beginning of summer…which isn't too long from now… (at least for me. Some of my other friends got out way earlier TT) I will update as soon as I can…or feel like it….--;. I apologize for my laziness…--; x2**

** -SmallStar4Eva**


End file.
